Clare's stars
by Camiclaus99
Summary: When Clarie's dad went MIA in the kanto military, her mom committed suicide. Having to grow up fast Clare took her blind older brother, bolted the region, and took up a job at sinnoh's pokemon daycare center. She remembers her best friend, but after a face call could they be more. Claires love life gets even more complicated when she hires a hot coworker. Who will she love more?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I do not own pokemon, anything in pokem on, or ash ketchum. I only own the charechters I create. Oh and one more thing. I wont have any accented "e"s. If that annoys you I'm sorry...  
**

* * *

"Here's your Buneary back Paulson," I smile and hand the boy in front of the desk a heal ball, "He grew 10 levels higher since you dropped him off."

He takes the heal ball and smiles, "Gee thanks Ms. Clare. Now my Buneary will be as important as the rest of my team." Then he stashes the ball in his backpack and runs out the door. I sigh. I wanted to go on a journey. But everything got postponed after my father went MIA in the Kanto military. My mom fell into a depression, and ended up hanging herself from our ceiling fan with the scarf I gave her for Christmas, leaving me and my blind older brother Dunkin behind. So with the last of the funds in the family bank account, I bought two boat tickets to Sinnoh, and a little room in the pokemon daycare center. My brother was sent to the local hospital, after they discovered several tumors, so I live alone at the little daycare center, tending after aspiring trainer's precious pokemon. I have pokemon of my own. I only caught two with my dad before he got deported.

"_Dad? Why are we out in the tall grass?"_

"_Well, princess, you're 11. I think it's about time you caught your first two pokemon. And I want to see that happen before I leave on Thursday."_

"_Really dad! Oh my god! How do you do it?_

"_A pokemon will pop out at any minute. I'll fight it with my Rapidash, and when it's weak, you throw this pokeball at it._

"_Look dad an Absol! I love absols! Can it really be mine daddy?"_

"_Of course Clare. If you want it, that pokemon is yours. Rapidash use flame wheel and follow up with a fire blast."_

"_Can I throw the pokeball now dad."_

"_Throw it now Clare!"_

_Whom whom whom shink_

"_I did it dad! Let's take him to the pokemon center, and then I want to become friends with him!"_

"_Good job baby. Maybe we'll catch you another one on the way."_

So long ago. I caught an Absol and an Eevee that day. I wrote a letter to my best friend, Ash telling him about it. Ash Ketchum. I face call him sometimes. Were both 19 now. He's met tons of girls on his adventures. It's a wonder he hasn't forgotten about me. He left on his adventure a week before I was supposed to leave on mine. But that was before everything sort of fell apart. But no time to think about that now. I have to close up. Mr. and Mrs. Daycare's rule was always, close at 6 and tend to the Pokemon. They retired last year. The day care center spans over 3 acres, with a glittering clear pond for water Pokemon, and sunny hills full of soft grasses and flower gardens for everyone else. At night, they sleep in a barn, if they so choose.

"Oshawott! Snivey!" I call to the two nearest pokemon wearing handkerchiefs. We have pokemon donated to us from all different regions. We also have released and wild pokemon who want to work here. Each sleep in a spreate barn and they all wear hankerchiefs that say "Pokemon daycare: Sinnoh branch."

"Osha osawott!"

"Snivey."

"Would you two go Find Tauros and Mightyena? I need help carrying food sacks to the troph. It's almost suppertime!"

"Oshaaawott!"

"Sniivey!" They run off. So happy to be here. Their stories are tragic. Taken from a team rocket lab in kanto. How'd they get there? I don't know. Their freind tepig, Was transfered to the unova daycare. Mighytena and tauros come lumbering up the hill.

"Need help pulling the food cart. It's your turn. I'll ride absol there, you make your way to the storage shed. " They nod and run the other way. I get lonely sometimes. Sure pokemon are great and all. I might need a second hand running the daycare. I take absol and eeve out of their pokeballs. They both stretch and smile. I get on absols back, and eeve hops up there too. We ride a mile out to the food shed. Lucario has already helped hook up


	2. Chapter 2: The new guy

Living the big life isn't everything for this pageant queen…

By: Camille Kleiman

Chapter 1

I am a fully bred pageant queen. No I am not a dog. I am a seventeen year old girl. Living large. When mumah was young she was a pageant queen. However it only lasted about a year until my so called, Grandpa, ran off with another woman. So she raised me to be the pageant queen she never was. Okay, truly, mumah never wanted a kid. You see, my muhma was a player. She went into bedrooms with men and "made love". One of those men in particular, a man by the name of Philip VonnPeir, happened to get her pregnant…. on their wedding day. Her dress ripped and you could see her neon yellow bra for a mile. So in a few months, I Marie VonnPeir, (pronounced Mar- ee, for all uncivilized baboons who don't know how to pronounce) was born. That was the day I became a pageant queen. I started at the age of one, when I began to toddle. By the age of three, I had won two titles, two trophies, and a 50$ facial gift card. By the age of five, I had won fifteen titles, twelve trophies, a song


End file.
